<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson by gutterandthestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595763">Crimson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterandthestars/pseuds/gutterandthestars'>gutterandthestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelvetide 2020/2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And promises to massacre thousands to trim your lovers dresses in just the right colour, F/F, With kissing, a soft moment, and i love them, because they are dramatic sapphics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterandthestars/pseuds/gutterandthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020/2021 for the prompt 'crimson' for 26th December 2020.</p><p>***</p><p>Quynh dances in the dim candlelight, and Andy burns.</p><p>***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twelvetide 2020/2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Body">
  <span>In the centre of the room, just for Andromache, Quynh twirls and laughs. Her red skirts drift outwards and curl softly as she moves.</span>
</p><p class="Body">
  <span>“You know that dye is made from crushed beetles?” says Andy, hypnotized and trying to hide it. “Thousands and thousands of them. More beetles than years I’ve lived. All to colour your overskirts.”</span>
</p><p class="Body">
  <span>“I did know that,” replies Quynh, as she dances and sways and swishes her hips in the candlelight. Andromache would light the world for her. This small chamber of theirs is as nothing compared to that, and yet for Andy it contains everything. </span>
</p><p class="Body">
  <span>Quynh’s eyes glitter like embers. “Well?” she asks, gesturing at herself. “Are their red and bloody deaths worth it, my love?” </span>
</p><p class="Body">
  <span>She smiles so sweetly and surges against Andromache’s breast with a swirl of crimson so they are clutching each other face to face, a breath apart, and Andromache is helpless, helpless. </span>
</p><p class="Body">
  <span>“I would stretch out my weary arms and make rivers run dark with blood to trim your veils,” she swears, and Quyhn laughs, her head thrown back. Andromache burns with lust where their bodies touch.</span>
</p><p class="Body">
  <span>“You are my life,” moans Andromache.</span>
</p><p class="Body">
  <span>“I will always be there beside you,” promises Quynh, and raises her face to bite with kisses like knives.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>